


This

by flippednique



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And is lost in his thoughts, But Viktor has an off day, M/M, So yeah feelings, They are both equally strong, This fic was to vent off my frustration, Viktor is thinking, Yuuri is the comforter in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: It felt wrong. It felt absolutely horrible that he could doubt what he and Yuuri had.





	

"WATCH OUT!"

Viktor winced as he fell out of his quad loop and into a disappointing mess on the ice. His cheek pressed against the cold surface, scratched by the many dozen blades that belonged to the people who had been around to see him and his epic fail. Of course, accidents weren't unsual on the ice, but when you were dealing with world class figure skaters, you'd think that the accident count would be down to something like three or four falls. But this was Viktor's eighth failed quad.

Eighth.

He pulled himself up into a sitting position and checked his ankles for any lasting damages. He flexed his left foot, it was only just a little sore. He waved off all his friends gliding by to see if he were alright, Chris sent him a look of concern and Yuri had arrived with a shower of ice and left with a very sharp glare. They understood Viktor, hopefully, that what he needed was to be alone with his thoughts right now. It was just very dangerous to do it while practing quads on the ice.

Viktor stayed there, his butt sittign on frozen water, his knees pulled up and his arms resting on them with a tired look on his face.

Who did you go to when no one seemed to know what was wrong?

Were his fears even legitimate? Did he even have reason to worry?

To think like this?

It felt wrong. It felt absolutely horrible that he could doubt what he and Yuuri had.

This love. This... whatever it was. Did it matter that they couldn't say it? Three words that were said too much? Too often? With little to no feeling? It was a phrase just as overused as 'I'm Sorry'. Did anyone care that he never labelled his relationship with the other figure skater? Did it keep people up at night? Friend. Boyfriend. Lover. Fiance. Husband. Yuuri was Yuuri. Whether he was Yuuri, Viktor's boyfriend or Yuuri, Japan's top figure skater, he would still be the same adorable mess. Whether he was Yuuri, Minako's ballet prodigy, or Yuuri, the Madonna of Hasetsu Ice Castle's bestfriend, he was still the same lovable chub-chub.

So why was this bothering Viktor now?

JJ skated past him, lacking that boisterous energy of his. He had his attentions on his wife, darling Isabel, who was finally after all these years, braving the ice. She clutched onto JJ's hands as they went in slow circles around the huge rink. Her grip seemed to be strong, like a life-line, and it made absolute sense. She'd had an accident when she'd been younger, it was a testament to her feelings for JJ that she continued to date and support him and eventually married him despite the fear she had for the rink. JJ's first love. Wife and Husband.

Viktor followed them as they moved around, his eyes drawn to the shine of the rings on their fingers. His own finger felt warm and heavy, felt the weight of his own ring. Promise ring. Engagement ring. Ring. Ring. Just a ring. Curiously, he lifted his hand and stared at it, watched as the light bounced of the gold. This thing had been expensive, though the ring he got Yuuri was even more. To Viktor, oh to Viktor, this was just so insanely priceless. He would die if this went anywhere without him.

The mere thought made his heart skip a beat.

Chris skated past him again, this time he looked like he wanted to get him off the ice. Viktor shook his head and gave a sigh of relief when the Swiss skater contiued his round and stopped by the side of the rink to meet his boyfriend, Philippe. The other man handed him a bottle of water, gingerly brushing back Chris' blond locks falling into his eyes, they had gotten much longer. They seemed to exchange jokes, delighted smiles on their faces, their upper torsos were pressed closed together, as much as they could even with the rink barrier between them. Boyfriends.

Viktor felt his butt go numb from the cold and he heaved himself off the ice, on his knees as he tried to gain his bearings. Someone skated up behind him and heaved him up to his feet, gentle but also firm. The Russian chuckled underneath his breath.

Otabek let him go as soon as he seemed stable, then got dragged away by Yuri as they continued on practicing Twizzles. Phichit had dared them to perform a program worthy of presenting as an Ice Dance, and naturally, their youthful souls- or Yuri's- would not back down from the challenge. The Kazakh had a firm grip on Yuri's hand as they all but ballroom danced on the ice, narrowly avoiding JJ and Isabel, the latter finally adjusted and skating on her own.

"Look at this Yura! My Isabel is a natural!" JJ yelled after them. "You better be scared or we might win that Ice Dance challenge!"

Yuri rolled his eyes but smiled at them, knowing what and how much it meant to both of them that Isabel was capable of skating on her own. He would normally have yelled something back but he would not ruin this moment for anyone. The level of trust in that relationship and the level of maturity in Yuri. It screamed change.

Their was a look of absolute pride in Otabek's eyes as he led Yuri in another dance around the rink. Friendship.

Viktor felt a little lost, his breath coming up harder, like he couldn't get enough air. He caught the flash of a camera, Phichit had just arrived, happily snapping away at JJ, Isabel, Yuri, and Otabek. He was probably in the picture too.

The Thai skater had come with Leo and Guang-hong. Those three... he didn't know what to call them either. There was something very subtle about them, a touch of the hand here, a warm and fond look there. No words to describe it. Just... a feeling.

Like agape.

Viktor heard the scrape of blades on ice but hadn't been aware enough to see that someone had been heading straight for him. He's back to being sprawled on the ice, his head hurt just a little bit and something heavy but warm was on top of him.

"I'm so sorry! Viktor I thought you would move!" Yuuri was there, Yuuri had come. When did he get here?

Viktor groaned out loud, had he been lost in his thoughts for so long?

"Viktor!" The weight was still on him, comforting. Yuuri was looking into his eyes, his gloved hand pushing back his bangs. "Are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

Viktor can't answer, but it's as if something hits him, harder than he had hit the ice.

It didn't matter. He was being stupid. The look of absolute... inexplainable feeling in Yuuri's eyes shook him to the very core. Shock. Confusion. Worry. Pain. Fear. Love. Fondness. Concern. It didn't matter what he called Yuuri, it didn't matter what people called them. This. What they had. The flashing of emotions, so much at one time he couldn't even think of which one it was. It was a thing beyond words. A feeling of true love that needed no labels, no descriptions. Just them.

Viktor choked on air, his eyes shutting as he tried to get over how overwhelmed he was feeling.

Yuuri's voice grew sharper, his panic raised to the highest levels. "Viktor!"

"I-I'm okay." The Russian managed to get out.

"How can you be okay when you're crying?!" Yuuri moved to get off of him, but his wrists are caught in Viktor's hands and he's pulled down into a hug. He settled for it and wiped away Viktor's tears.

Viktor held him close, pressed his face into Yuuri's hair after. "I'm just... I'm thinking."

Yuuri took deep breaths in attempt to calm down. "About what?"

"Us." Viktor answered simply.

Yuuri's breath caught. "What about us?"

"Just..." Viktor paused, searching. "I love us."

"Viktor..."

Viktor shook his head. "That's all."

"There has to be more." Yuuri grumbled.

"There's so much." Viktor confessed. "I don't know why I'm even thinking about it, what it had to matter. I'm being stupid, Yuuri. I just... need to forget it."

Yuuri fought against Viktor's grip and settled himself on his elbows. "Don't say that. If this is affecting you as hard as it is, then it's obviously something important."

Viktor closed his eyes, shook his head.

Yuuri pressed heavily on him. "You are not the type of person to cry about nothing, Viktor Nikiforov."

"And you are not usually this pushy, Yuuri Katsuki."

A fond look crossed Yuuri's face before he goes back to being stern. "Please tell me."

"I'm just..." Viktor pressed his head back against the ice. "I'm just thinking about how we've never made us official. And it's been almost a year and people have been wondering and I was just thinking if it was wrong that we didn't call each other our anythings. They're starting to doubt our relationship. They think it's a publicity stunt. I don't know, they have all these crazy theories."

"Viktor..." Yuuri began but is cut off.

"No. I told you it was silly!"

"Stop that!" Yuuri covered his mouth with a hand.

The Russian stared at him silently.

Yuuri sat up, stradled Viktor slightly. "I can't believe that this is eating you up..."

Viktor remained silent.

"I'm sorry... that it's bothered you so bad." Yuuri squirmed a bit, trying to find the right words. "I know that... we never really talked about it. And... I loved that, about us. How everything just flowed from you being my coach, my fellow skater, my friend, and my love."

A red flush had creeped onto both their faces.

Yuuri continued, determined. "I hope that you don't... doubt our feelings just because we don't have labels."

Viktor shook his head rapidly.

"Good." Yuuri chuckled. "They aren't everything Viktor. I can call you husband and I know I will someday because I've... I've already asked you to take care of me. But it'll happen when it happens. Who was the person who told me that he loved surprising people?"

Viktor mumbled something underneath Yuuri's hand.

The Japanese man took it away. "Who?"

"... Me."

"And who was it that said that the best surprises sneak up on you?" Yuuri asked.

"...I did." Viktor surrendered.

Yuuri smiled at him, more at ease. "Then you should let life take over sometimes, because life is always full of surprises. Right?"

"...Da." Viktor sighed. "I'm more than a little surprised right now."

"I am too, but I'm glad this happened." Yuuri helped him sit up, then they both got up on their feet. He paused for a moment then gave Viktor a raised eyebrow. "People think we've been putting up a publicity stunt?"

Viktor's eyebrows met together before he remembered what he'd rambled just a moment ago. "Da, they think so low of us."

"That's their problem." Yuuri mumbled then lead Viktor by the hand. "Their opinions don't matter."

Viktor felt just a little bit breathless. "I forget just how strong you are, Yuuri."

"Because of you." Yuuri whispered.

"WATCH OUT!"

Viktor is back on the ice, this time he came back from the crash with a laugh.

Yuri and Yuuri had a harder time picking themselves off the ice.

"Will you please cease being lovey dovey in the rink? You're taking Viktor's attention completely."

"Tragic." Yuuri sympathized as Viktor helped them both back up and then watched as Yuuri skated away from him and to Phichit, who was in his own little figure skater pile with Guang-hong and JJ.

"Lot of accidents today." Viktor commented.

"You don't say." Yuri drawled, a touch of sarcasm there. He regarded Viktor with a soft look in his eyes for a moment before he nodded to himself. "You seem better."

"Mhm..." Viktor agreed. "My head hurts."

"That's your brain trying to take in it's own stupidity." Yuri skated away before Viktor could grab him. "Get off the ice Vitya!"

Viktor did as he was told, because several parts of him hurt, then settled down beside Philippe and Christophe who were in the middle of a heated discussion. He felt immensely better, a little more whole, as he appreciated fully that both Yuris were right.

For one thing, he was being stupid and for another thing, it didn't matter.

Viktor startled a little when Chris all but threw himself at Philippe, a huge grin on his face. "When will you propose, darling?"

"When the time is right." Philippe answered then gently untangled both of them. "I'll call ahead to the restuarant."

"Merci." the blond stood up and called to the skaters still on the ice. "We are having Italian for dinner to celebrate Michele and Emil's engagement. They've just posted it online, everyone in the cars, let's go!"

Over a dozen figure skaters rushed out of the rink, there was a lot of noise, happy and thrumming with lively energy.

Viktor stayed where he was, eyes glued to the only skater still left as he practiced his free leg.

Friend. Boyfriend. Lover. Fiance. Husband.

"Yuuri!"

The Japanese man glanced up.

Viktor beamed at him. "Your free leg is as sloppy as ever!"

_I love you._

"Come over here and show me how it's done!" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest with you guys there's this person on the FB group that still believes that Viktuuri is not canon and I am upset on a number of levels, as petty as that may seem. They insist that since neither Viktor nor Yuuri have blatantly stated that they are in a relationship that means they aren't. They mentioned that until "Yuuri bends that little ass" of his then it ain't canon. People who ship Viktuuri are insane for thinking its canon when it is not. Those rings are just rings. The comment about them being engagement rings was a joke. They do not have labels. There wasn't a confession scene. 
> 
> OH AND MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE- "Viktor is a Russian and Russian do not care about what they do. So he kissed Yuuri just so he could surprise him." He didn't care about anything else other than surprising him. 
> 
> Really? Really. Never mind that the airport reunion scene was practically a proposal (I'm sure you've all seen that Tumblr post about how proposals happen in Japan right?). 
> 
> Several people, myself included, have tried to explain that it only takes to read between the lines and to understand that Kubo-sensie and company CANNOT like, make them confess properly because YOI appeals to a wide audience, but they continue to disregard that and are content to live with their opinion.
> 
> So... I ended up writing this to vent off my frustration, because it is real. I'm surprised no one died in this fic. Hope it was worth the read because I'm SURE it's not as good as most of what I've written lolol OTL.


End file.
